


Zoomers

by FemslashUniverse



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay is salty, F/F, Fluff, Fun, J/7 - Freeform, Supportive Crew, a little smut, b’elanna is the best ally, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashUniverse/pseuds/FemslashUniverse
Summary: On an Earth-adjacent planet, Kathryn and Seven get competitive in a couple rounds of mini-golf.Or: KJ and Seven getting together, and a supportive crew.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 48
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Try not to overthink this. It’s... what it is. XD 
> 
> Also, ‘Zoomer’s’ is my version of ‘Boomers,’ for any of you who live in California.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” 

“I did no such thing. I simply asked why this activity is popular with the crew.” 

Kathryn gave her a lopsided, all too familiar smile as they approached a haphazardly painted kiosk. “Two please.” 

“Color?” 

“Red,” Seven answered. 

“And you?” 

Kathryn gave her a quick study before turning back to the vendor. “I guess I’ll take blue.” 

“How many rounds?” 

“Three, please.” 

Seven waited patiently, looking over the area. Pairs and groups of the crew moved about together, all wearing casual clothing. Harry, Tom and B’Elanna were at the beginning of one of the two outside courses, while Naomi and her mother were midway through the other outside course. She tugged at the neckline of her black t-shirt. Casual wear would require adaptation. 

“Here,” Kathryn held up a club with a red grip and putter head, as well as a red golf ball. 

“Where do you want to start?” 

She glanced around her again, not excited to try out the new activity surrounded by the crew, though she assumed it would be easy enough to learn. It was a simple sport at best. She turned to the Captain beside her, who appeared far more amused than she had seen her in a long time. 

“I would prefer to begin indoors.” 

Kathryn raised her eyebrows with a growing smile as she led the way around the kiosk. “I didn’t think the Borg were shy.” 

Seven clenched her jaw as she walked through the door Kathryn held open. “The Borg are not,” she grimaced, “shy.”

Biting the inside of her cheek, Kathryn glanced over Seven’s casual black t-shirt and pants as she followed her in. “Mhm.”

They walked by a small dining bar with a black menu hanging above it, listing its four specialties. Each a delight smothered in grease. Seven frowned at two young Norlings, a reptilian-humanoid race, sucking down electric purple liquid, and then promptly showed off their purple tongues to each other. 

Kathryn slipped her hand around Seven’s forearm as they moved across a black carpet with a neon red, blue and green confetti pattern, and through another door. A short, dim front room led them to batwing doors painted to look rustic. 

“Howdy pard’ner!” Kathryn laughed as she pushed through the double doors. She glanced at Seven’s deep frown and laughed.

Two speakers played Earth-style old west music as shots of a revolver banged in the distance, along with the sound of galloping horses and an occasional snake rattle. 

Seven found the recording cumbersome, and annoying, but glancing at Kathryn and seeing her wide smile, she ignored it best she could. Relieved to find the general vicinity clear of crewmembers and Norlings alike, she stepped up to the first hole, marked with a large ‘1’ sign in the shape of a cactus. 

She looked down the narrow green fairway where a large wooden windmill lay in the middle of its length. The second half of the lawn was hidden from view by a tunnel, and she leaned to the side to find the mouth of the tunnel above a small, circular putting green.

“It’s pretty easy,” Kathryn explained as she placed Seven across from her. She held up her blue golf ball, set it on the center hole on a square black mat, and gripped the club. She stood with her feet square, eyed the putting green and carefully, gently tapping the ball with the club. Seven followed the ball with her eyes as it ran quickly along the green, rising as it climbed the incline, passing by the windmill without being knocked away, pausing at the precipice of the climb, and then continuing on its trajectory through the tunnel. Seven moved along the cement walkway beside the green, listening as it clanged against the metal tube. 

“How’s it look?” Kathryn called. 

Seven lost the ball as she got to the putting green. She looked around her to see if it had skipped over the inch high lip to no avail. Stepping onto the green carpet, she walked to the center and looked down. There, embedded in the center, was the blue ball cozily nesting in a white, plastic cup.

“It is inside the hole,” she called back. 

Kathryn let out a little cheer and then took on a smug smile. She leaned on her club, a hand on her waist and a toe squarely on the floor behind her other foot. “That is how it’s done.” 

Seven nearly rolled her eyes at her. “What do I do with it?” 

“Leave it. It’s your turn.” She waved Seven over with two fingers. 

Standing in the place Kathryn had, Seven held her club and ball as if they were going to bite her. 

“Okay, put the ball on one of the divots.” 

“Which do I use?” 

“It depends on how you play. But knowing you, I’d go with the far one.” 

Seven dipped her head and leaned down, setting the ball. “Now what do I do, Kathryn?” She hoped the casual use of the Captain’s name would be acceptable and was pleasantly surprised by a returning smile.

“The stance. It’s just as important as the grip and the swing.” She stood beside Seven and demonstrated. “You want to stay loose, but not too loose. You’ll get the hang of it.” 

Seven mimicked her stance best she could. “Now what?” 

“The grip. Hold it like this,” Kathryn once again demonstrated on her own club. “May I?” 

“Yes,” Seven responded, unsure what Kathryn was asking. She found Kathryn’s fingers gently tugging at her own. Stepping behind her, Kathryn lay her arms on top of Seven’s and placed her hands over the ex-Borg’s. 

Seven’s breath had caught in her throat and she stood very still with Kathryn’s arms around her. 

“Like this,” Kathryn adjusted her grip a few times before once more setting her hands over Seven’s. “You need to relax.” 

Seven’s throat remained closed. She feared all that would come out was a squeak.  _ The Borg do not squeak. _

“After the grip, the swing is most important. You need to relax.” 

Seven turned her head to Kathryn, surprised to find her lips so close to her own. “Why?” She whispered. 

“This is a sport about precision, not power.”

“There is power in precision,” Seven argued, momentarily forgetting the intimate feeling of Kathryn lightly pressed against her back. 

“Yes, but it comes second here. Trust me,” Kathryn grinned and gave her a wink. 

“Very well.” 

“Head down,” Kathryn responded. “You only want to hit it hard enough to get it past the hill. No more. If you hit it too hard, it’ll ricochet and you’ll miss. Too soft, and it will roll back.” 

“Should I not evaluate the entirety of the course to make that determination properly?” 

Kathryn slid her hands up Seven’s bare arms as she moved away. “We’ll get there. Let’s just focus on the basics first.”

The loss of warmth hit Seven and her body tingled, itching for the return of the embrace. It was nothing like the sensation she experienced when she was hugged by others. Even being in the arms of another crew member on her unfortunate attempt at a date left her feeling more Borg than human. 

She bowed her head down but the thought lingered. Kathryn’s touch was different, just as her voice warmed her, her blue-grey, knowing eyes, and her slightly spicy scent. 

“Earth to Seven.” 

Seven looked up and cocked her head. 

Kathryn laughed. “You ready?” 

She nodded. “I believe I am ready to attempt this activity.” She tried to focus on the swing, the grip, the stance and the precision, but in her peripheral vision she found Kathryn watching her closely, biting down on her lower lip as she concentrated. Seven’s skin flushed and she took a shaky breath as she hit the ball. 

Kathryn ducked down immediately as the ball clipped the side of the course, flung to the right, hit the windmill, and hurled back toward Seven. As it came straight for her, Kathryn’s arm outstretched in front of her and she squarely caught the small speckled red ball firmly in a fist. 

Seven’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline, impressed with Kathryn’s reflexes, and embarrassed for the slip up. Mortified at her mistake, she stared wide-eyed at Kathryn. 

The Captain was hard pressed to suppress her laugh and she registered Seven’s reddened cheeks. “That was…” she cracked a little before trying again to tie down a serious expression. “Why don’t we try that again, hm?” 

Once she realized Kathryn was amused, she gave her back a small smile. 

“You match your ball,” Kathryn held the red ball in her palm. 

Seven cocked her head as she stared into her eyes. The Captain seemed to change mood, looking at her in a different way, searchingly. 

“Let’s try it again,” Kathryn whispered, setting the ball down on the last hole. “Don’t hit it so hard. And concentrate. I don’t want to have to wear a helmet.” 

Seven nodded. It wasn’t often she wasn’t good at something. Annoyed with herself, she refocused. Human endeavours were one thing, but this was a calculated activity. Surely she could ignore the Captain’s gaze, or the feel of her body hugging her own. 

****

Kathryn and Seven stood in front of a caricature of two Norlings, one in a frilly, western dress, and the other in a gunslinger outfit. In the background of the painted saloon, four women wore revealing dresses and hung about the railing of the second floor. On the opposite side, a man played a piano, and behind the bar another man was painted cleaning mugs of ale. 

“This is similar to Earth’s ‘wild west’ time period.” 

Kathryn nodded, “at least one version of it.” 

“That is the theme of this course. Why?” 

Kathryn scratched her chin. “I guess it’s like anything else. People, or in this case, Norlings, like to remember the past. Certain time periods stick out more than others. The Wild West was an exciting, albeit dangerous time. It’s a way to remember the past, even if it’s a bit… eschewed.” 

Seven knew well enough why the Norlings, just as those of Earth, made such vestiges. But getting to listen to Kathryn’s voice, and to see her so relaxed, away from the crew--she wished to prolong their time as long as possible. 

“Come on,” Kathryn nudged her gently, “you can’t weasel out of this game just because you’re losing.” She winked once more before leading them to the cacti sign with the number 6 painted on. 

Getting better at the game already, and pushed by her want of winning, Seven considered the course. She gauged the distance from the hole to the block first. Fifteen feet from her, three tree trunks hanging from a bar. A wall of water behind that, a cave like structure beyond that, and then past it, three camel hump hills, another ten feet, and finally, the cup. 

Kathryn stared at her, amused and chewing on her bottom lip while the ex-Borg calculated the various conditions. 

“Think you got it?” Kathryn nearly purred as she walked down the cement along the course. She waggled her eyebrows as Seven watched her. She casually leaned against the post beside the first block, a cocky smile on her face. 

Seven tried to suss out her motivation—she believed the Captain had been trying to distract her as she quickly picked up the sport. She squared her shoulders, relaxed her grip and stance, and then carefully took her stroke. 

Just as her ball connected with the putter, Kathryn shoved the three tree trunks and they began to swing back and forth like punch bags. Seven’s mouth hung open as her ball was easily knocked away by the one closest to Kathryn, and rolled back to her. It came to a stop against her boot and she looked up at Kathryn in shock. 

The Captain roared with laughter until Seven’s shock shifted to feigned anger. She narrowed her eyes at her prey, setting the club against the cactus sign. 

“Now, wait a minute…” Kathryn warned, holding up a finger. “I was just teasing you…” 

Seven began her leonine stride toward Kathryn as the redhead backed away howling with laughter, holding her hands out in front of her. “It’s all part of the game, Seven, honest!” 

“Golfers actively sabotage other players?” Seven asked disingenuously as she circled around the Captain. She would lead the shorter woman right where she wanted her in order to enact her revenge. 

“Well, kind of!” Kathryn continued to back away, a gigantic smile across her lips. 

“Is that so?” 

Kathryn backed into the edge of the cave and came to a full stop as Seven swooped in for the kill. Coming up close to Kathryn, she heard her own heartbeat pounding in her ears, the wall of water quieter than she expected it to be. Instead, every pore in her body registered the heat bouncing between her and Kathryn. She witnessed the Captain’s smile fall as her pupils dilated. 

Seven didn’t stop herself as she put both of her hands against the plastic cave on either side of the Captain. She felt her own eyes dilate, her blood rushing to her cheeks and her breath catching as she drew closer. Suddenly more interested in the shape and feel of Kathryn’s pink lips, her plan left her completely. 

“Seven—”

Kathryn’s voice brought her back. She gave a slight, sly grin as her plan came back. She moved her hands from the sides of the cave and grasped Kathryn’s biceps. Before the Captain could utter another word, she yanked her to the left, straight into the wall of water. 

Before she could pull away, Kathryn fiercely gripped her t-shirt and snatched her. Seven stumbled through the water as they both emerged on the other side, soaking wet. 

Seven bumped into one of the tree trunks and Kathryn helped stabilize her before roaring with laughter once more. She hit Seven on the shoulder, finally releasing her grip on the blonde. 

“I can’t believe you!” Her auburn hair stuck to her face as excess water dripped from both of them, making puddles at their feet. 

Seven slipped and both women reached out to catch her. Clinging to each other’s arms, Seven stepped up, coming close to Kathryn once more. “It is what golfers do,” Seven beamed. 

Kathryn delighted in the large smile, one she’d never seen before. She carefully raised her fingers to Seven’s cheek, pushing back a wet lock of blonde hair and tucking it behind Seven’s ear. 

Heat suffused Seven’s cheeks at the feather light touch, and she noticed, being this close to her, that Kathryn was also lightly flushed. The light aroma of her spicy scent enveloped her once more and she took a soft breath.

“Now we are even,” Seven whispered. 

“Mhm,” Kathryn replied. Her eyes lingered on Seven’s lips, noticing Seven’s tongue slip by as her lips opened slightly. 

“What is this?” 

Kathryn and Seven quickly pulled apart to find a Norling in a Zoomers shirt. “The sign says no going into the water,” he pointed out. Seven hadn’t even noticed the fairly blatant sign. 

“Sorry,” Kathryn winced. “We better go outside to dry off.” 

Picking up her ball from the ground, and both of their clubs, Seven nodded. She paused as she passed by the Norling worker. “It was for revenge, you understand.” 

Kathryn sniggered as she pulled Seven along. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More silly fluff and fun as two new games begin.

A few holes later, Seven and Kathryn stood by the next one, idly waiting for the only other people on their course, whose progress slowed more and more at each hole. The young Norlings had found another sport, kissing, the 13 year olds they were. 

Kathryn didn’t stare but she smiled as she discreetly glanced toward the kids. Seven was far less interested in the Norlings, keeping her sights indirectly on Kathryn. 

“I can’t believe I was ever that young,” she commented, leaning against the fence beside Seven.

The blonde turned to her, glancing over at the kids before relaxing her hip against the fence. “Of course you were.” 

“I know,” she turned and dipped slightly closer. “It just doesn’t feel like I was. That was a lifetime ago.” 

Seven thought hard about it for a few minutes. “I am glad that it was a lifetime ago.” 

“What?” Kathryn turned back, “how do you mean?” 

“I did not know that Kathryn. I know this one.” 

She gulped quietly, as Seven briefly glanced up and down at her. 

“Do you though?” 

“Clarify.” Seven frowned, straightening up. 

“I just mean… you know. There’s the Captain, and then there’s… me,” she whispered. 

When she didn’t meet her eyes, Seven placed a hand carefully on her shoulder. “I am familiar with both.” She enjoyed the feeling of the muscular shoulder underneath the grey button-up blouse. “However, I do not know the latter as well as the former.” 

“No one does,” Kathryn met her eyes. “I can’t let them.” 

Relinquishing her hand, she pressed on, “why not?” 

She shook her head with a half-amused and half-sad smile. “I don’t know, Seven. I don’t know.” 

“I do.” 

She looked up with eyebrows drawn together and raised. “Why?” 

Seven smiled as she grabbed her golf club. “These ‘golfers’ are taking too long. Perhaps you would like to try one of the other courses.” 

Kathryn eyed her suspiciously. 

“Perhaps, if you were to beat me, I would be obligated to tell you.” 

“I see, a little wager,” Kathryn grabbed her club with a lopsided grin. “Beginners' luck only goes so far. I beat you at Velocity, you know. ” 

“I do know. However, if I win, I would require a… prize, as well.” 

“Of course. I can see you’ve been spending time with Tom Paris, maybe too much.” 

Seven lifted an eyebrow.

“What do you want?” 

Seven raked her eyes over her lips, then gestured for Kathryn to lead the way. She walked in-step with her as they made their way off the course and headed for the other one. 

“Well?” Kathryn paused at the first hole, a hand clutching her ball, resting on her hip. 

“I would like to take my next shore leave with you, only the two of us, do you agree to the terms of the ‘wager’?” 

Kathryn’s heart pounded as her stomach plummeted. Did she really just ask to take shore leave, with her, just her? 

Seven repeated the words more firmly, “do you agree to the terms of the wager?” 

Kathryn quietly, but clearly replied as she went to place her ball. “Agreed, but I go first.”

“Of course,” was Seven’s satisfied response. 

  
  


*****

“Look who it is!” Tom said to Harry and B’Elanna as he played with his green handled putter. They turned around to find the Captain and Seven in the distance. They appeared to be wet as their clothing and hair stuck to them and little splotches of water were left behind from their footfalls. 

“We should’ve known,” B’Elanna commented. 

“Known what?” the Commander said as he approached them.

Tom nodded toward the sight. Only Harry seemed to notice the way the commander paled before a scowl flashed over his dark features. As B’Elanna and Tom turned back to him, he hid the outward expression, though his jaw tightened and his nostrils flared. 

“Are you joining us?” B’Elanna asked. “You should know who’s winning. Tom, who is it that’s winning again?” 

“You, dear.” 

“Ah yes. And who has only ever played this once before?” 

“You, dear.” 

“And who was it that said I would be easy to beat?” 

“Me, dear.” 

“Yes, that’s right.” 

Tom shook his head, “And who is it that’s a sore winner?” 

“We know who  _ isn’t _ a winner,” she replied coolly. 

“Time out,” Harry called as a referee. “You know the rules. No arguing while we play.” 

“Who’s arguing?” B’Elanna smiled. 

He glanced at the commander, who kept his eye on the two women on the other side. “Have you already played?” Harry asked, twirling the cushioned purple grip of his club against the palm of his hand. 

“What? No.” 

“Are you okay?” B’Elanna asked while Tom swung and botched his second swing. The ball slowly made its way back to his feet. 

“I asked her if she’d like to come down for shore leave. She said no.” 

Tom squared his shoulders and puffed up his chest before focusing and trying again. 

Harry nodded, glancing at B’Elanna as he stepped away—maybe he could help his friend before he had a meltdown. She sidled up beside him, speaking softly. “Maybe she just changed her mind because...” She sighed, unsure what to say to help ease his discomfort.

“I tried a couple times.” 

B’Elanna wasn’t sure who the Commander was speaking of, the Captain or Seven, but she knew the sting of rejection, and she wouldn’t embarrass him by asking. “Maybe she wasn’t feeling well and then…” She stopped as Chakotay turned to her incredulously. “I had to try.” 

He patted her shoulder gently. “Maybe you're right. I just thought we were really starting to get closer… after everything that’s happened… I thought we were...” 

“Just because she’s spending time with someone else doesn’t mean you’re not close.” She was proud to be toeing the line, still unclear as to which woman he was referring.

With no response from the commander, she slipped her hand around his arm and led him as they followed Harry and Tom to the other end of the hole. She swooped in to put her shot, a swift and easy defeat. While Tom hit his ball around the circular green, she stuck close to the Commander. If he suspected what the rest of them did, he was in for a rude wake up, though not an entirely out of the blue one.

  
  


*****

“You are already four points over.” 

Kathryn scoffed, “how dare you!” She winked for good measure, not certain Seven would catch her dry teasing. “You just wait til I get warmed up!” 

Concerned, Seven turned to her, “Are you cold, Kathryn? It is very warm out. Are you feeling ill?” She placed a hand firmly on Kathryn’s arm. 

She smiled at her Borg, trying not to hurt her ego, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean literally.” 

Seven took a small breath of relief, but was quickly distracted by Kathryn’s blouse clinging to her body as it slowly dried in the sun. The grey material of her button-down was dangerously thin, but a white chamisol saved her from any embarrassment. She was glad the Captain was diligent, because in retrospect, she hadn’t thought of that particular outcome. 

“It’s just a term for gearing up,” Kathryn offered kindly. 

“Gearing up?” 

“You know, getting yourself pepped up and ready for something.” She placed her hand over Seven’s. “But thank you. I appreciate your concern.” 

Seven tilted her head while trying to decipher the various sensations that flowed through her—the coolness of her clothing, also still wet from their excursion; the flush of heat rising up her throat; the softness of Kathryn’s hand; the gentle aroma of Kathryn engulfing her; a lack of thought coupled with thousands of thoughts all at once—all in a matter of seconds. Kathryn was walking past her before her brain reengaged and she quickly caught up in a few long strides. 

*****

“What’s going on?” Ensign Phillips asked as he approached B’Elanna, Tom, Harry and Brianna in the courtyard. 

The foursome sat in the small cement courtyard at one of the round cement picnic tables, each with its own tacky-colored umbrella. Having finished their course, Tom had begged for a break, which B’Elanna agreed to, if he bought everyone something to eat or drink. Their little group sat together drinking frothy, neon orange drinks.

“Just hanging out,” Harry crunched into a slice of a red, deep fried vegetable. 

“Join us,” B’Elanna offered. 

“Did you already play?” Phillips asked.

“Please! Don’t  _ ever _ bring up mini golf  _ ever _ ,  _ ever _ again,” Tom pleaded. 

Phillips laughed, knowing quite well how volatile he and B’Elanna could be when they competed. “I come in peace!” 

“Look, look, look,” Brianna roughly pounded Harry’s leg. He and the rest of the group turned to catch a glimpse of the Captain and Seven. 

“What happened?” Tom asked, “I didn’t see anything.” 

“Seven put her hand on her back, like  _ low _ on her back,” Brianna reported. 

“We’ve gotta keep score!” B’Elanna commented. She quickly grabbed the tiny pencil on the table and flipped over the scorecard. She drew up two categories. On the left, ‘yes,’ and on the right, ‘no.’ 

The group leaned in to see the score.

“Yes or no what?” Phillips asked. 

“We’re pretty sure they're flirting,” Brianna offered. B’Elanna nodded while Harry half-nodded. Tom shook his head. 

“Who? The—“ Phillips looked back at the Captain and Seven. He whispered, “The Captain?” 

“Don’t be so shocked,” B’Elanna held up the pencil, “She’s still a woman, isn’t she?” 

“But—yes. I mean, I guess.” 

“You guess?” Brianna chimed in. 

“I mean of course she is! But that’s… that’s Seven!” He said through his teeth, whispering.

Harry patted his shoulder, “welcome to our little group.” 

“Okay, who remembers what?” B’Elanna continued, pencil at the ready, after marking one ‘yes’ for the low back touch. 

Harry spoke up, “when they came outside and Seven was checking out the Captain.” 

B’Elanna nodded, about to mark the tally when Tom cut in. “I don’t know. I’m still not convinced that’s what that was.” 

“Tom! Of all people!” Brianna threw her hands up.

“I’m just saying. That could’ve been anything.” 

“Fine. Half a mark,” Brianna told B’Elanna who complied, nodding at her. 

“Oh! When Seven leaned over,” Brianna added, “at the fourth or fifth hole!”

“I don’t know—” Tom started.

“I saw it,” Harry offered. “It was… pretty obvious. There was  _ nothing _ else she could be looking at.”

“Really?” Phillips asked wide-eyed. 

B’Elanna marked it down, “That’s another for ‘yes.’ Who would’ve thought that of the Captain?”

“Thought what of the Captain?” 

A voice behind them made them start. Commander Tuvok moved around to face them and waited for an answer, his arms crossed behind his back. He lifted an eyebrow as the moments ticked on. 

“It’s nothing,” B’Elanna said as she tried to discreetly hide the scorecard. 

Tuvok waited patiently, his eyebrow cocked, until Tom broke. 

“They think she’s flirting with Seven of Nine! Please, Tuvok! Tell them that’s crazy.” 

Tuvok looked over his shoulder at the Captain. He’d been keeping an eye on her during shore leave, just in case their friendly hosts weren’t as friendly as they seemed. He hadn’t considered that the two women had been flirting, but as he studied them he could see the possibility. He turned back to the silent group, who were all hanging on his response. 

“I do not believe the Captain would approve of the crew, and officers, speaking of her in this way.”

“See!” Tom pointed at Tuvok. “Thank you!” 

“However,” Tuvok continued, “I have counted four instances in which one could consider human ‘flirting’ between them.” 

B’Elanna and Brianna grinned as the engineer made the marks on the card. Tom shook his head. Tuvok nodded once before leaving the group. 

“I can’t win today,” Tom muttered. 

“It’s okay,” B’Elanna whispered at his side, “we still like you.” She placed a quick peck against his cheek, smiling as he lightly blushed, before she got back to serious business.

*****

The group around the neon yellow umbrella and picnic table had grown four times over. Had either the Captain or Seven been paying attention to anything around them, albeit some distance away, they would have surely spotted the amassed group. 

Tom was surprised to see even a few Norlings get in on the action, making low bets on ‘yes’ or ‘no.’ Commander Tuvok didn’t seem to approve or disapprove, but he remained nearby, ready to step in if things were to get out of hand. Where Commander Chakotay had gone was a mystery, but he figured that was for the better. 

Kathryn Janeway wasn’t just his Captain, she was a friend, and being her friend, she had confided in him her distrust of the First Officer. Favoritism had been reported amongst the crew, as well as lax adherence to protocols. That, on top of gossip he’d heard in passing about the Commander’s interest in various women on board, he was wary to include him in this particular activity. 

Tuvok kept a discerning eye on the crew and joining Norlings, but found himself also drawn to the interaction happening afar, between  _ Voyager’s _ Captain and Astrometrics Officer. 

B’Elanna was deemed the official scorekeeper, while Brianna ensured each card was accounted for. In the relatively short time that the game had grown, so too had the number of cards. Claims of flirting in the past were added, if verified by multiple witnesses, while everyone kept close eyes on the scene unfolding in front of them. The tally’s for ‘no’ seemed to disappear altogether as it became purely a count for the ‘yes’s. Bets shifted from whether they ‘were’ or ‘weren’t’ interested in each other to how many times they showed interest in one another. 

B’Elanna let out a muted laugh as more gathered in the courtyard, and then spread out into a line to have a good view of the action. She was sure they’d all be banned from shore leave for the next two years if the Captain figured out what they were all doing. A small price to pay for a juicy bit of information concerning their heroic Captain and ex-Borg drone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update ;)

The heat intensified as early afternoon led into late afternoon. Kathryn had shed her grey blouse, tying it around her waist as she stayed in fierce competition. Her white camisole covered her enough, though it clung to her tighter than she was used to, but it was rare she had the chance to be out of uniform, so she enjoyed the sun on her skin. 

Seven wasn’t confident in her own abilities. Though she’d started the course strong, the Captain was catching up. It didn’t help that the Captain’s attire exposed more to Seven than she’d ever seen of her, especially as she leaned down to set her ball or pick it up from the cup at the end of a hole. Seven’s immunity to Kathryn’s beauty was lacking. Even when the redhead wasn’t leaned over, the white camisole was tight against her fit torso, and hugged the curve of her chest. Sleeveless, she was able to see Kathryn’s muscular arms and soft skin. The light dusting of freckles along her chest and shoulders, and the gold and copper and red glints of her hair, and the sweat at her temples—it all added up to her supreme distraction. And worse, Kathryn seemed oblivious to her own greatness. 

There was only one way Seven could get the edge back that she desperately needed if she wanted to win. She had to be just as distracting, whether it was how she looked, acted, or what she said. She needed a weapon, and it was time to fight fire with fire. 

“That’s four for me,” Kathryn smiled smugly as she picked up her ball. 

Seven waited until Kathryn glanced her way before setting down the scorecard. Raising her arms up behind her head, she unclipped her hair. She shook out her blonde locks, tossing her head back as she ran her fingers along the dried strands. 

Kathryn stared dumbfounded at the tall woman who jutted her chest out and played with her hair. A trickle of sweat dripped down Seven’s long neck and disappeared under the collar of the black t-shirt. Kathryn leaned forward slightly, biting her lip. She was damn jealous of that little bead. 

Seeing Seven’s neck bared to her, lily-white and inviting, Kathryn bit her lip harder, squeezing the handle of her club. Her breath and heart sped faster as she envisioned running her lips along the line of her throat, tasting, biting and soothing the hot skin. 

Before she could react, Seven’s head was back down and she was pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

The blonde pretended not to notice Kathryn’s open stare, but inconspicuously noted the surprise in Kathryn’s eyes and how she caught herself and schooled her expression. Seven touched Kathryn’s arm as she passed her, adding in a throaty voice, “I need a shower.” 

Kathryn cut off her groan before it fully developed. She closed her eyes, taking a breath she’d forgotten and jammed her fingers through her hair. Surely they were almost finished. She only had a little ways to go to beat the woman. 

_ Eyes on the prize, eyes on the prize, eyes on the prize.  _ She repeated it in her head before turning around. 

Approaching the next hole, she stopped short as Seven bent over in front of her, placing her ball on the divot. Instead of straightening, the blonde fiddled with something on the black mat, remaining in her position.  _ Eyes on the…  _ Kathryn’s mantra, and heart, stopped at the view of the firm, curvy backside of Seven of Nine.

*****

The one true game of the day had taken over the relatively small mini-golf business. A few of the Zoomer employees had also joined the crowd, some baring binoculars to catch subtler moments between the two women afar. 

It was entirely unnecessary for the sight they all beheld together. Seven of Nine, icy queen of the Borg, had stepped up her game. B’Elanna and Brianna cheered her on from afar, amongst others in their tribe. Another group was focused on the Captain, and another still seemed to watch out of shock, surprise or entertainment. Either way, the wagers had been finalized and the scorecards restocked. Five more holes. The only information they couldn’t know for sure, was who was winning. 

Tom and Harry debated the matter, but most seemed to think Seven was behind, considering her last attempts to distract the Captain. B’Elanna wasn’t so sure. If she were winning, which she reminded Tom she had done multiple times that day, she would want to make sure she stayed in the lead. If the ex-Borg was worth her clout, she’d be doing the same thing. 

“What’s going on?” 

B’Elanna recognized the voice from behind them, half listening as Tuvok pulled the commander aside. 

“What’s going on?” Chakotay repeated as he glanced out at the point of interest where the group was focused. 

“Commander Chakotay,” Tuvok began, “you remember the senior officer meeting we had with the Captain earlier this week?” 

“What?” He barely listened to him as he took in everything around him—from the Norlings and Zoomer employees with binoculars to the crew debating logistics of a romantic relationship between a Captain and crew member. 

“Commander?” Tuvok bit. 

Chakotay returned his focus to him. “What?” 

Lowering his voice, Tuvok continued. “The Captain requested we look out for activities to bring the crew together again, to ‘release tension and reset.’ I believe this to be a harmless way for the crew to do that.” 

“This is completely inappropriate,” Chakotay growled. 

Tuvok tilted his head, examining the anger simmering underneath the commander’s dark eyes. “Perhaps you also need to ‘release tension and reset,’ Commander.” 

Chakotay noted that he wore his casual clothing while Tuvok wore his Starfleet uniform. He’d clocked out for two days of shore leave. He could easily rescind his time off and take command of the situation, as afforded to the First Officer, but, glancing around, he begrudgingly recognized the crew to be in good spirits. And despite what they discussed, everyone appeared to be getting along and having a good time, remaining respectful of the Captain and Seven. 

He looked out across the way to the two women, both standing near the end of a hole and talking. The grin on the Captain’s face wasn’t something he could ruin, and he suspected the crew would ‘accidentally’ leave him on the planet if he tried. He let out a deep breath. He hadn’t seen Kathryn as relaxed and happy since... ever. Not once had she appeared how she was now, playing miniature golf with an ex-Borg in the middle of the Delta Quadrant, flirting by all accounts.

“Fine,” he grumbled. “I’m going to go enjoy my leave. Let me know if anything important comes up.” 

“Of course, Commander,” Tuvok dipped his head. 

Not taking a last look, Chakotay turned and headed straight for the exit. Tuvok glanced at B’Elanna and Tom, who had been listening to the nearby conversation. He raised an eyebrow and they turned back to the game at hand. 

B’Elanna glanced over the cards in front of Brianna, at the numerous marks, four lines with a cross, repeated over and over. The question, she knew, wasn’t how much the Captain and Seven were flirting, but if they would be courageous enough to join together. 

She turned to Tuvok, the thought swirling in her mind. He held her gaze, unreadable, but not unfriendly. She turned back and tapped the pencil on the table mindlessly. The Captain was always putting them first, always putting her own needs at the bottom of the list. If she needed this, and she did, she needed the support of her crew. 

B’Elanna brought Brianna, Tom, Harry and Phillips into the huddle. She had a simple plan, but she hoped it would be an effective one. 

*****

Seven etched finger marks into the metal fence as Kathryn matched her score. She’d been steadily losing to the Captain over the course of three holes. Only one hole remained. It could be anyone’s game. 

“Tell ya what,” Kathryn grinned, smug with her streak, “we could call it a tie. No winner, no loser. We end it here.” 

Seven glared at her as she removed her Borg hand from the indented metal. “I would rather eat leola root.” 

Kathryn tossed her ball up, catching it and walking over to the blonde. “I would rather have dinner with Q.” 

Standing up stiffly, Seven continued to glare at the redhead. “I would rather live with a Targ.” 

She shook her head, “you’re too competitive, Seven of Nine.” 

“Me?” Seven raised both eyebrows, “ _ I  _ am too competitive?” 

Kathryn nodded, “that’s what I said.” 

Seven nodded back, pursuing her lips, squinting at the fiery captain. “We’ll see about that.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this so far! 
> 
> There will be one more chapter after this one. 
> 
> Thanks also to Rhapsody O’Brien for dancing with me!

A large tree with far reaching branches protected the final hole from the heat of the two suns. Seven was grateful for the respite, though she only let herself enjoy it temporarily. She had a game to win. 

Stepping up to the ‘18’ sign, she got her first good look at the layout of the hole.

Beyond the black mat with three divots, the green fairway snaked for 30 feet like a slithering snake. At the end of the snake’s tail lay three separate entrances, each tunnel delivering the ball to the same round platform, from different angles. From there, the ball would need to travel in a perfectly straight line to pass through a series of jagged blocks on either side. Then, just past the dangerous territory, there was a deep but short dip in the green, followed by six feet of clear runway. Just at 6.5 feet lay the hole. Behind a few feet of putting green, a large, 8 foot high fake boulder housed the mechanism that would retrieve their golf balls and officially end their game. This was the end of the road. Win or lose. 

Standing beside one another, Seven and Kathryn turned to each other at the same time. 

“Ready to lose?” Kathryn grinned with a brassy glint. 

“The Borg—  _ I _ do not lose.” 

*****

B’Elanna and Tom gathered every mini pencil they could find, even dispatching the Zoomer employees to grab any pens they had around the registers. Meanwhile, Harry and Phillips took off to collect another stack of scorecards. 

*****

“Please, do go first, my gift to you.” Kathryn gestured to the course and backed away. 

Seven gave her a sarcastic smile.

Resting against the fence, Kathryn was relieved for the cool shade after an hour and a half in the direct sun. She wiped her forehead with her shirt, bending over to meet the material. Straightening up, the burn of competition slowly waned as she gazed at her Astrometrics officer. The young woman stood at the black mat, her arms loose and shoulders relaxed. In her casual attire, Kathryn could see her as the woman she could’ve been if not for the Borg, and recognized how much she would’ve missed her company had she not been assimilated. She never would’ve wished the Borg on her, but it had happened, and then somehow, Kathryn had found the charming, if not aggravating woman, in the far reaches of the Delta. 

She ran her eyes over her form, perfect, in more than one way. A loose strand of blonde hair hung down as the woman looked back and forth up the green. Kathryn wanted to touch the golden locks again, run her fingers through the strands, grip the hair in her hand. Even more than that, she wanted to feel the plump pink lips against her own and stroke the implants that peppered Seven’s full figure. She wanted to feel her backside pressed into her groin, or her leg pressed between her own, or—

“Kathryn?” Seven put a hand to her waist as she had seen Kathryn do on many occasions, an eyebrow cocked. 

“Hm? What? Right.” She pushed off the fence and made her way to the black mat. Her heart thrashed loudly in her chest as she tried to focus. Had she been staring? Did she make any noise? How long had her little mental trip been? 

She shook her head of her thoughts, clutching, a hard grip on the club. She could see Seven’s ball, not too far off, but her muscles would not let her relax. 

“You are not doing that right,” Seven critiqued. 

“What?” Kathryn started. 

“You are holding it too tight.” Seven came around and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman before Kathryn knew what was happening. Seven slid her hands down her bare arms, landing on her hands just as Kathryn had done with her. Seven’s boot lightly tapped on the inside of her right shoe. 

“Open.” 

“What?” Kathryn’s voice strained as Seven’s breath caressed her right cheek. 

“Open your legs,” Seven replied in a low voice.

She clamped her eyes shut as she slightly widened her stance. 

“Better,” Seven said into her ear. “Now, relax.” 

Ha! Kathryn nearly let out a humorless laugh. Relax? The woman wants her to relax? 

“You are not complying. Perhaps it would be beneficial if you thought of something relaxing.” 

Kathryn hummed a response, unsure what to say, afraid to move. The way Seven’s crotch cupped her backside tied her stomach in knots. 

“What do you do to relax?” Seven asked as she gently adjusted her stance, sliding her body momentarily against Kathryn’s form.

Keeping her eyes tightly screwed shut, Kathryn tried to think of anything, any one thing she did to relax, any one thing that wasn’t inappropriate. “I—um—”

“You take baths, do you not?” 

Kathryn’s breath caught once more. She didn’t want to know how Seven knew that. And she didn’t want to think of the tub in her quarters with Seven sliding in behind her. “Y-Yes.” 

“Imagine you are taking a bath, Kathryn. There is warm water around you, the mild scent of lavender in the air. The steam wisping around your body as you soak in the caressing, heated water.” 

Kathryn took a staggered breath. 

“You are not relaxing, Kathryn,” Seven whispered as she slid her right hand away and rested it against Kathryn’s hip, fingers splayed out as far as they could go in every direction. “You are too tense.” 

Another hum met Seven in response. The blonde smiled to herself, enjoying the way Kathryn’s body vibrated with her hum. She was impressed at Kathryn’s will to control herself, despite her blatant attempts. The Captain knew well enough that Seven could sense, hear and smell everything her body generated, and yet, the Captain held herself back. She regretted having to play ‘hard ball,’ as B’Elanna had once described it, but it was the only course of action she wanted to take. 

Her left hand still gently resting on top of Kathryn’s, she stroked the Captain with her thumb. She waited until she heard Kathryn’s breath hitch, then, in one fell swoop, she pulled away and stood aside with an impassive expression. Ignoring her own flushed and stimulated body, she remained completely indifferent on the outside.

Kathryn opened her eyes, glad her head had remained down, as if she were concentrating that hard on the small, nubby golf ball. She was also glad for the putter that helped keep her upright. The feel of Seven’s fingers stroking one hand and pressing into the opposite hip had nearly buckled her knees, and her resolve. Not free from the knots in her body and the thrum of her blood, she knew she needed to get a grip on herself.

Willing herself to drag on at least part of her Captain’s mask, a breath finally entered her lungs. She could do this. She could win this game. It only required her to focus. Win, win, win.

But… what if she wanted to lose? 

*****

The blank scorecards were handed out to everyone. The unearthed mini pencils and pens were passed around as everyone jotted down the required information. 

Tuvok joined B’Elanna who stood nearby, keeping an eye on the crew. He gave her a cocked eyebrow, sensing her uncertainty as she tapped her scorecard against her hand.

“Is this a bad idea?” She asked with a line forming around the corner of her mouth. 

Glancing around him, he noted the smiles and the thought-out words everyone scribed on their little scorecards. “It is a good gift, Lt.” 

She turned and eyed Seven and the Captain as they arrived at the last hole. “She deserves it, and everyone knows it.” 

“Here, here,” Tom added.

Others began joining in, careful about keeping their voices down. Brianna finished her card and started making rounds, collecting everyone else’s. B’Elanna handed her message over, then took a blank card and wrote out the details. 

“This goes on top,” she said to Brianna. The ensign nodded, making sure to keep it securely at the top of the deck. Two young teenage Norlings approached, tentatively holding out an offering for the cause. Brianna thanked them and put the rubber band around her wrist as she continued to collect finished cards. 

Tuvok dipped his head to the Norlings, then turned back to view the Captain and Seven, just as the others in the crowd did. 

“Last hole, everyone!” Tom announced. Word was sent down the line in both directions as finished cards were passed to the center at the picnic table. Tom, B’Elanna, Harry, Phillips, and Brianna rose from their seats, coming around to stand in front of the table and watch the final hole. 

B’Elanna glanced to her right, surprised to find Samantha and her daughter. “I didn’t see you guys show up!” 

“She wanted to see what the hubbub was,” Sam smiled as she kept her hands on Naomi’s shoulders in front of her. 

“What do you think, Ny?” B’Elanna asked the girl, curious about her take on the possible romance between the girl’s two heroes. 

Naomi looked up at the engineer with a shy smile. “I thought they were already together.” 

“Here, here!” Tom leaned forward and gave the girl a high-five. 

B’Elanna smirked and then turned to Tom, whispering over his shoulder. “I thought you were in the ‘no’ group.” 

He slipped his arm around her waist, giving her a little smile. “I’m a sap, Torres. Didn’t you know?” 

She pressed a gentle, quick kiss to his lips before turning to watch the two women. Who would’ve thought this would be their team building activity?

*****

Seven and Kathryn were in full competitive mode as the blonde took her third stroke. The little red ball ran straight through the jagged blocks until it caught the smallest edge of the last little corner. The ball bolted left, hit the opposite corner and just barely escaped the jagged teeth. Her ball finally came to a slow, safe spot on the platform a few inches before the wide dip. 

She let out a soft breath as she stepped off the green carpet and looked across to Kathryn on the other side. 

“That was close,” Kathryn commented, eyeing her. 

“Indeed,” Seven replied, raising an eyebrow. 

The redhead wandered over to her own ball where it waited for her just on the outside of the jagged teeth. Seven made it in one shot. She would need to do the same. Even if Seven took two shots to get out of the dip, she calculated, it would be extremely close. All she needed was one direct, smooth shot, right down the middle. 

She looked over the hazardous fairway from different angles, triple checking her goal. 

Seven held her club horizontally in front of her. “You are delaying the inevitable.” 

“Excuse me?” Kathryn looked up with a sharp glare. 

Seven raised her chin, speaking up into the air, “I am going to win.”

“Is that so,  _ Borg _ ?” She was satisfied when that got Seven’s attention.

The blonde held the putter by its head and handle on either side of her. She shook her head at the stalling woman. “You are using that derisively to taunt me.” 

“There’s that Borg intelligence.” She smiled as Seven’s eyebrows raised slowly, but she quickly refocused and examined her shot once more. 

Seven squeezed and twisted the putter. The nerve of that small woman! She was lucky she didn’t want to assimilate her. Fidgeting a few moments, she finally stormed over to the redhead to stand directly in front of her. Kathryn remained squatting, simply looking around Seven’s legs at the fairway.

“You’re in my way.” 

Not getting a response, Kathryn wondered if she had perhaps gone too far with her remarks. Seven typically had  _ something  _ to say. She didn’t want to offend her, only distract and conflate her so she could have an edge. Sometimes, Kathryn knew, her own competitive nature was too much.

She let out a breath and rose to her feet. Looking up at the blonde in front of her, she was surprised to see a glint in her eyes, though she wasn’t sure what it meant. 

*****

“What are they doing?” Tom whined. He looked around him and spotted an employee with binoculars. Passing in front of a couple people, he stopped in front of the Norling. 

“Do you mind?” Tom asked, and didn’t wait for an answer. He took the binoculars and put them to his eyes. The Norling struggled against the strap as it was yanked around his neck. 

“What are they doing?” B’Elanna called, not once glancing toward Tom. 

“I—I’m not sure! They look like they're just glaring at each other!” 

“Let me assist you,” Tuvok said patiently to the Norling. He found the buckle of the strap and pressed the teeth so it released. “All right?” 

The Norling nodded with a smile. Job finished, Tuvok returned to his place beside Sam and Naomi Wildman. 

“Are they still glaring?” Brianna called. 

“Yeah!” Tom responded. 

B’Elanna turned to Sam and Tuvok on her left, “why does that sound familiar?” She said sarcastically.

*****

Kathryn narrowed her eyes as she continued to stare back into the Borg’s blue irises. After a long moment, Seven finally took a small step back. 

“Good luck, Kathryn. You will need it.” She pivoted on her foot and proceeded down the fairway to her own ball. 

Damn that woman! Kathryn shook her head as she watched the tall woman strut away. Intimidate Captain Janeway? Did she think  _ she  _ could intimidate her? This was the same Janeway that had fought the Borg Queen. 

Kathryn flicked her hair back as she eased into her position. Relaxing her arms and shoulders, she let out a few breaths and cleared her mind. Looking up the fairway twice more, she carefully tapped the ball with her putter. The little blue orb met the rubber of her putter solidly and sped away. Moving in a perfectly direct line, it sped through the jagged teeth, clearing it completely. It kept moving with speed, clipping Seven’s red ball, and continuing onward. It ran along the dip in the green, and like riding a wave, it made its way up the opposite side. It stopped directly in the middle of the fairway, in the perfect spot for the final shot. 

Grinning, Kathryn looked up very slowly from her ball to the towering blonde woman nearby it. With a dark smirk, she was ready to be completely, wholly smug. 

Instead, she found Seven incredibly stiff, frozen to her spot. The blonde kept her head down and away, and didn’t even seem to breathe. 

Kathryn went wide-eyed. She’d gone too far. That much was obvious. Way to be, she chastised herself. Running a hand through her hair, she left her club and carefully approached the blonde.

“Seven?” She asked softly. She came closer and placed her hand on Seven’s shoulder. “Are you—? I don’t mean to be so competitive… I’m sorry if I let it get out of—?” 

Seven turned her head toward her and Kathryn immediately looked down at the club in her hands. The poor red putter had been bent into a vee shape, the rubber of the base colliding with the cushion at the top. Wide-eyed once more, Kathryn looked up at her in shock.

She nearly fell back at the dark pupils, frightening, but exciting. Her heart beat in her chest as Seven examined her with an unreadable expression. 

“Seven?” Kathryn whispered. She grabbed onto the club and pulled Seven with her behind the large fake boulder. 

“Seven, are you all right? It’s just a game… I didn’t mean to offend you…” She glanced at the twisted putter once more, still surprised by the way it had been folded like a flexible hose. “I suppose we’ll have to pay for this,” Kathryn mumbled to herself, “but don’t worry about that, okay?” 

She reached out her hands, carefully putting her hands around the two ends of the club. Attempting to ease it out of Seven’s grip, she inched it away from the blonde until it was released. She eyed the putter once more as she set it down and turned back to Seven. 

In a swift move, the blonde placed her hands on Kathryn’s arms, turned her around and pressed her back against the fake boulder.

“Seven?” Kathryn asked tensely. 

The blonde slightly shook her head as she leaned in closer. She ran her eyes over the length of Kathryn’s neck and down to the camisole. Seeing Kathryn’s quicked breaths and the goosebumps running down her camisole, her pupils blew wider. 

Licking her lips as she gazed at Kathryn’s soft mouth, she spoke the thought swimming around in her head. “Do you know how sexy you are?” 

Kathryn gasped, her body reacting before her brain. Her entire being lurched at the words and her heart bounced from her knees to her throat. “But—you were upset—you  _ weren’t  _ upset.” 

Kathryn gulped as she Seven openly ogled her. She remained still against the plastic boulder, her body shuddering as she waited for Seven to return her attention. Once the icy blues met her again, she involuntarily licked her lips. Her voice a rough whisper, she spoke into the quiet, “you know I just won the wager.” 

Seven grunted. She charged forward, roughly covering Kathryn’s lips with her own and crushing their bodies together. She breathed hard as she pushed her tongue into the Captain’s mouth and moved one hand near Kathryn’s chest, pressing her thumb against the side of a breast, causing Kathryn to let out a little moan. Kathryn slid her arms around Seven’s neck and pulled her body tighter. A deeper moan rumbled through her chest as Seven palmed her breast. 

“Kathryn,” Seven whispered in a whiskey tone as she broke their lip lock. Running her lips down the side of Kathryn’s neck, the redhead tilted her head away to give her more to work with. Biting Kathryn’s shoulder caused the smaller woman to whimper. “Seven…” she encouraged.

She slipped her legs further around one of Seven’s and surged against the muscled thigh. The friction heavenly, she growled Seven’s name. 

The blonde pulled back slightly, slowly, looking heavily into the widening pupils of her Captain. “Do you wish for me to stop?” Not waiting, she leaned in, nibbling on Kathryn’s bottom lip for a few long moments. Kathryn’s right leg wound tighter around hers and she pressed herself more firmly against the blonde.

*****

“Where did they go?!” B’Elanna and Brianna yanked their attention to Tom.

“I don’t know! I don’t know! I can’t see them!” Tom searched frantically through the tiny eyeholes of the binoculars. 

“What were they doing?” Harry demanded. 

A Norling down the way spoke up, leaning forward down the line, “It looked like your Captain was forcing the woman around the otherside!” 

B’Elanna and Sam briefly made eye contact, both seeming to realize the same thing at the same time. The engineer looked to Tuvok who raised an eyebrow. “Right.” 

She stepped away from the wall of people and faced them. “Okay everyone! That’s the end of our show!” 

A collective objection came from the crowd all at once. 

*****

Seven pulled slightly away from Kathryn’s swollen lips. “Did you hear that?” 

Kathryn slipped her hand into Seven’s hair and pulled her back to her mouth, “I don’t care.” She crashed their mouths together again, disappearing into the pleasure once more. 

*****

“We don’t even know what happened!” Tom spoke out over the din as it settled. 

“Tom,” B’Elanna looked at him wide-eyed. He didn’t seem to get it. “I think we all know how this ends…” She put out as delicately as possible to everyone. 

Naomi looked around the group as frowns went around. She saw B’Elanna look at her mother and then suddenly felt her mother’s hands over her ears. She listened to the muffled sounds as B’Elanna gestured emphatically and seemed aggravated and embarrassed at the same time as she explained something.

Then just as suddenly, her ears were released and everyone around her seemed to suddenly be in good spirits. She even saw a few crew members shaking hands and laughing. 

As the crowd dispersed, the core group came back together at the picnic table, joined by Tuvok, Sam and Naomi. Everyone remained fairly quiet as they processed everything. 

“Well,” B’Elanna shrugged, “I guess we know now.” 

“We can’t be sure,” Tom offered. 

“Really?” Brianna’s mouth hung open. “After…” she glanced at Naomi, “after  _ that _ !” 

“I don’t know…” 

B’Elanna played with the stack of scorecards bound with the rubber band, her note at the top of the deck. 

*****

Kathryn moaned into Seven’s mouth again as she dug her short nails into Seven’s back. 

Pulling away slightly once more, Seven pressed her cheek against Kathryn’s as they breathed hard. “We must go to your quarters, Kathryn.” 

“Mm,” Kathryn responded. 

“I need to have you.” 

Kathryn hummed. “Yes, darling, now.” 

The deep, throaty voice drew Seven in once more, enjoying the hot tongue that slid against her own. She backed away again, speaking between breaths as Kathryn nibbled her throat and snuck her hand in under the hem of Seven’s t-shirt. 

“Your… combadge,” Seven pleaded. 

Kathryn could only focus on the deep pulse inside her body aching to be satisfied by Seven’s lips, fingers, and lips once more. “Mhm,” she hummed, half delirious from the figure pressed against her. 

Seven gracelessly yanked the grey blouse from around Kathryn’s waist. Bringing the lapel up, she tapped the combadge for Kathryn and switched places with her, pressing her teeth gently around Kathryn’s earlobe.

“Janeway to Tuvok,” Kathryn said hoarsely. 

*****

The group froze. Everyone remained still as statues as Tuvok’s combadge played the throaty voice of their Captain. Tuvok briefly hesitated answering it before finding himself.

He pressed his badge. “Tuvok here, Captain.” 

There was a long quiet moment as the group waited with baited breath. 

“Two…” Kathryn’s voice came and went. Sam covered Naomi’s ears once more. “To transport… to Voy…” 

“Understood, Captain,” he interrupted and tapped his badge once more. “Tuvok to Voyager. Captain’s combadge, two to beam directly to the Captain’s quarters.” 

“Aye,” came the response. 

The group looked at one another, smiles growing. Tom put his hand on B’Elanna’s over the stack of cards. “You were right.” 

She grinned. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this ball of fluff! ;)

Rematerializing on board, Seven and Kathryn fell into a backward stumble. Hoping for the bulkhead or a counter to help prop them up, Kathryn gasped in surprise when the back of her knees hit the soft edge of a sofa. She fell back with Seven tightly in her embrace. 

Seven spread her legs around Kathryn’s lap and straddled her. Hungrily devouring her, she pushed the Captain against the couch until her head fell back. Kathryn panted as Seven ran her lips over her neck and slid her palms over her chest, kneading her a little too lightly. 

Kathryn growled as Seven seemed to read her mind, grabbing hold of her harder and nibbling the older woman’s neck with pearly white teeth. Opening her eyes to the ceiling, she suspected she’d faint from her desperation, her wildly beating heart and the strong contractions in her body. Even as a cadet she’d had a fantasy or two about doing this exact thing to a Captain, and though it never happened, she found it oddly fitting that she was on the other end of the fantasy.

“Seven…” Kathryn whispered, slowly lowering her chin to look into the equally desperate blue eyes. An unbounded, lopsided smile took over as she peered into the kind heart, who very nearly undid her entirely.

Suddenly feeling shy, Seven averted her eyes to Kathryn’s chin. She felt the older woman’s hands cup her cheeks, then run her thumb across her lips. 

“You are incredibly beautiful, Seven.” 

A blush flooded her neck and the tips of her ears. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kathryn asked carefully, stroking her golden hair. 

Seven immediately met her eyes. “I harbor no doubts. Do you wish to… discontinue?” 

“No, Seven, I don’t.” 

The blonde waited for her to say more, but she was surprised to find that Kathryn’s choice had been made with certainty. A smile grew across her lips as she relaxed on Kathryn’s lap. “There is one thing…” 

Worried, Kathryn gulped. “What’s that?” 

“You will admit defeat.” 

She pulled back against the couch, though only by millimeters. “Excuse me?”

Seven raised an eyebrow. With her Borg finger tips, she lightly traced Kathryn’s clavicle before running across her shoulder. She repeated the strokes, down the side of her neck, over the swell of a covered breast, down the Captain’s stomach. She smiled as Kathryn’s eyes fluttered close. Leaning in close, she brushed her lips against the Captain’s ear, letting the fine tip of her tongue run along the shell as lightly as her fingers lowered against her body. “Admit it, Kathryn.” 

The Captain flung open her eyes. “ _ I  _ was going to win, and you know it,” she purred.

Seven’s smile grew as she slid her hand around the fabric between Kathryn’s legs. She enjoyed the shudder that went through the redhead as she carefully stroked the area. 

Kathryn fought a moan, but her body betrayed her, jutting upward to seek more pressure against the hand. As suddenly as it started, it stopped. She whined, opening her eyes to find the dark glint back in Seven’s icy stare.

She wondered if Seven could feel her wetness or if she could bluff a little, throw her off. Glancing to the right, she did a double take. 

Kathryn’s frown made Seven turn to look at what caught her attention. 

“What is that?”

Seven tilted her head. “I do not know. Would you like me to get it?” 

Kathryn glanced at the stack of cards with a yellow golf ball settled on top of it like a paperweight. She shook her head, turning back to the six foot goddess in her lap. “But I need you to get up, Seven.” 

Seven’s worried disposition nearly made her laugh. Instead, she smiled and whispered to her, “my bed is far more comfortable.” 

Seven raised her eyebrows as she climbed off and offered a hand. Kathryn took it and smirked as she pulled her along. 

As soon as they reached the Captain’s bedroom Seven began disrobing her. She efficiently removed Kathryn’s camisole, and divested her of her pants. Between hungry kisses, she felt Kathryn’s fine, delicate hands sliding against her flesh as she reciprocated the gesture. First her t-shirt, then hastily, her slacks. Just as her mind registered Kathryn’s mouth against a bare shoulder, she would move somewhere else, leaving a hot trail against her skin.

Feeling their power shifting, Kathryn nudged Seven onto the bed first, then crawled over her on all fours. Looking down at the splayed blonde hair over her pillows and the excited, long body beneath her, she wondered if the golf ball she caught earlier in the day had actually hit her in the head and knocked her out, or killed her. 

“Kathryn…” Seven whispered, running her hands up Kathryn’s arms. 

No, she was most assuredly not dead. Not while Seven’s voice moved through her like whiskey. Spicy, burning, warming, and intoxicating. Kathryn’s heavy eyes met Seven’s once more before she lowered herself. She teased Seven with a kiss before moving down and kissing the flat of her stomach, up across the metal plating and up to the black bra. She didn’t know when Seven started wearing such alluring, ‘inefficient’ clothing like a black lacy bra, but she didn’t care. 

She wrapped her mouth around the peak of a breast, biting into the black material and into her skin. The whimper that met her made her crazed—she needed to have all of her. Letting loose her need, she slid her hands roughly around Seven’s back, unclasped the bra and tossed it aside. She wrapped her mouth around the opposite breast, sucking and flicking and chewing. A hand pressed onto the back of her head, pushing her harder against the skin. Seven jutted out her chest more, suddenly finding purchase as her thigh pressed against Kathryn’s center. 

Both moaned into each other and Kathryn released the breast. She began to move down further when two hands grasped her biceps. Kathryn scowled as she looked up at the bare, top half of Seven, though she was jolted by her beauty once more. “Incredible,” she whispered, paying tribute to the woman she’d fallen in love with.

In response, Seven momentarily smiled with another blush. Then suddenly on her back, she found Seven grinned at her surprise. Seven slid her hands down Kathryn’s sides and lowered herself on the bed. She hooked her teeth against the band of Kathryn’s undergarment and began dragging the material down her legs. 

Throwing an arm over her eyes at the sensation, Kathryn itched and twitched for Seven’s touch to return. Without hesitation, her legs were parted and Seven’s slick, textured tongue ran over every hypersensitive nerve. An audible gasp struck the room, much to Seven’s pleasure. 

She lapped at the wet skin, dragging moisture up and teasing the waiting opening. Running her fingers along Kathryn’s thigh, she set a rhythm that urged the redhead further. 

“Seven,” Kathryn pleaded as every molecule in her body sparked and contracted and thrummed. 

She pressed her full lips around the bundle of nerves and ran her tongue around the hard point, noting every millisecond that Kathryn’s breathing became more and more rapid. Working harder and faster, she brought Kathryn up to the brink of release, ignoring her own desperate body, and then, she abruptly stopped. 

“Seven!” 

The blonde looked up along Kathryn’s body to find Kathryn writhing and staring back with a wild expression. She grinned once more at the disheveled hair and wide eyes. “Tell me you forfeit, Kathryn,” she breathed against the center just under her mouth.

Kathryn glared for a moment until Seven took the bundle back into her mouth. She groaned as Seven coaxed her up to another debilitating ledge. So close, Kathryn nearly screamed when Seven pulled away again. 

“Do you, Kathryn?” 

In half a second the Captain fought an internal battle, but her need won out. “Yes! I forfeit! Don’t stop!”

Seven didn’t spare a moment to be smug, instead quickly returning to the Captain’s needs. She barely stroked her twice more before Kathryn’s hand tangled in her hair. Her body froze as she bowed against the bed, her back arching, and a guttural moan filling the room once more. 

The blonde continued her ministrations while Kathryn rode the wave, coming more than once against Seven’s mouth. Kathryn’s body deflated then, and she fell back on the bed, spent and panting. Seven kissed both of her thighs gently before climbing up and laying down beside her. Unsure how to proceed, she turned on her side and watched the Captain, leaving a large gap between them.

Kathryn opened her eyes as she gained her breath, confused to not feel Seven around her. She found the blonde watching her with worry, her head resting on her hands.

“Why,” Kathryn’s voice was thick, “are you all the way over there?” 

Seven glanced at the space between them. “I was not sure… what you would prefer.” 

Kathryn opened her arms and chuckled as Seven nearly leapt over to her, wrapping her long arm around Kathryn’s torso and hooking a leg over. She stroked Seven’s hair as the blonde snuggled into her chest, her nose pressed into the crook of her neck. 

“Kathryn?” 

“Yes, darling?” 

“I am uncomfortable.”

She froze the stroking until she realized what she meant, and grinned. She enunciated as she tapped a finger to the blonde’s shoulder, “the thing about games, Seven, is that I can play them, too.” 

Seven pulled back to look into the sated eyes of her lover. She watched closely as Kathryn’s eyes studied her chest, biting her lip. She immediately felt herself further aroused. 

Kathryn knocked her legs out and quickly gained the advantage, laying partially on top of the blonde as she pressed her onto the comforter. “Why don’t we see how long it’ll take you to forfeit, hm?” 

Seven’s heart fluttered in her chest, and then she saw the dark glint in Kathryn’s eyes, and she wondered if she looked that way when their roles were reversed. But, she forgot about all of it as a warm mouth covered her breast. 

*****

Nude under a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, Seven strode into the living room quietly. At the replicator, she ordered a coffee for Kathryn and a tea for herself. On her way back, the yellow golf ball caught her eye. She strode over to it and examined the ball, but found nothing particular about it and set it aside. Glancing at the cards, she decided to take the stack with her and stuck the cards under her arm before getting back to the bedroom. 

She smiled as she set Kathryn’s cup of coffee down on the side table, though the redhead was still fast asleep. Her auburn hair was strewn across the pillows and she lay on her stomach, occasionally letting out a soft snore.

Seven enjoyed the way Kathryn’s body functioned, felt, tasted and looked. She was hard pressed to think of anyone as fascinating and contradictory. Settling in on her side of the bed, she set down her tea and the cards as she ditched the blanket and slipped under the covers. 

Kathryn adjusted in her sleep, scooting herself closer to the blonde and wrapping her arm around her. Trying to remain silent, Seven couldn’t help letting out a few giggles as Kathryn mumbled in her sleep, mentioning a targ, Andoria and finally, Seven’s name. 

Slowly coming back up from the depths of the dreamworld, Kathryn slowly opened her eyes. She frowned as she realized she was listening to someone laugh, and then she noticed her hand had cupped itself around Seven’s breast. Seven! 

She nearly shot up, looking around startled with her hair sticking out in every direction. Seven laughed harder. Finally more awake, Kathryn narrowed her eyes at the blonde. 

“What’s so funny?” 

Seven smirked. “Did you know that you talk in your sleep, and you snore?” 

“I do not!” Kathryn argued vehemently. “Lies!” 

The ex-Borg broke out into giggles again until Kathryn leaned in close. She hovered her mouth in front of Seven’s. “Good morning, darling.” 

Seven lunged forward, capturing the familiar lips for long moments. “Good morning,” she whispered. 

After pressing a kiss to the corner of Seven’s mouth, the Captain realized something else was at play. The scent around her wasn’t just Seven and her lovemaking, though that was satisfyingly pungent. No, it was a rich, earthy scent. 

“It is on the table behind you,” Seven smiled knowingly. 

Kathryn frowned and then turned back to look over her shoulder. There, the liquid of the gods rested. She sat up and greedily grabbed the mug, drinking down a few long gulps. 

Still smiling, Seven sat up against the headboard and brought her tea to her lips, sipping elegantly. She tried not to stare as Kathryn ‘had a moment’ with one of her treasured indulgences. She also hoped the Captain would appreciate that her new lover was the one to bring her the elixir. 

Kathryn set the mug down reluctantly, turning back to Seven beside her. She felt Seven watching her, and even though she had no clue what the blonde thought, she was sure her Astrometrics officer deserved a proper thank you. 

Smirking over her cup of tea, Seven set the cup aside. She laughed when she turned back to find Kathryn considerably closer to her, then a hand underneath the covers stroked up the inside of her thigh and goosebumps ran along her arms. 

“How did you sleep?” Kathryn asked as she slid closer, letting her fingers graze up higher each stroke. 

“Well, but short.” 

“Mm.” Kathryn pressed her lips to the long neck. She hoped Seven didn’t mind the marks she’d left behind the night before. ‘Vigorous’ was an understatement for their previous activities. 

“I’m glad you stayed, Seven,” Kathryn pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I don’t want you to go, ever.” 

Seven turned her full attention to the Captain, seeing the vulnerability in her eyes, and the bit of fear just beside it. She smiled widely as she combed her fingers through Kathryn’s hair to help tame it somewhat. She leaned back against the headboard once more and brought Kathryn into her arms.

Continuing to pet her auburn hair, she enjoyed the warmth and the way Kathryn clung to her. “Do not worry, Kathryn. I love you. I will not ‘go’ anywhere you are not.” 

Kathryn took in a deep breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding, relaxing in Seven’s warm embrace. Her eyes nearly fluttered close before she happened to glance at Seven’s side table.. Pulling up slightly, she nodded toward the cards. “Did you look at them?” 

Seven picked up the stack and handed it to Kathryn. “No.” 

Kathryn sat beside her as Seven’s arm went around her waist, cupping her hip with a secure grip. Kathryn leaned over for a quick peck against Seven’s cheek before focusing on the cards in her hand. 

The blonde watched as she removed the rubber band and read the top card. 

_ If you’re doubting it, this should help. Don’t be mad. _

_ Please.  _

_ -B’Elanna  _

  
  


Seven frowned. “What does that mean?” 

“I’m not sure.” She set the card aside and read the next in the stack. 

  
  


_ Naomi and I are very excited for your new journey together. It’s an adventure! The most important thing is being true to each other. We both support you two wholeheartedly.  _

_ Naomi also wanted me to add that she knew it before anyone else.  _

_ -Sam and Naomi  _

  
  


Kathryn and Seven looked at each other before Kathryn moved on to the next one.

_ Captain Janeway,  _

_ Although I do not participate in personal matters, you are also like family to me. I wish you and Seven good fortune.  _

_ Seven of Nine,  _

_ I am pleased that what you hoped for has come to fruition. I am at your disposal, should you need it.  _

_ Live long and prosper.  _

_ -Tuvok _

  
  


Kathryn raised an eyebrow to Seven. “‘What you hoped for has come to fruition’?” 

Seven feigned innocence, shrugging.

_ What is Starfleet going to think of this one? I’ll bet my old man passes out.  _

_ Seven! Excellent work today!  _

_ Double date ─dinner? ASAP. _

_ -Tom  _

  
  


_ The best of luck to you both! Can’t imagine we won’t get home now.  _

_ -Phillips _

  
  


_ About time! When’s the big day going to be?  _

_ -Bri  _

  
  


“Big day?” Seven inquired. “What does that mean?” 

Blushing, Kathryn didn’t meet her eyes. “Um, it means marriage.” 

“Oh,” Seven responded with confusion.

“What is it?” Kathryn hoped the blonde wasn’t about to be scared away at the prospect. 

The blonde completely hid her mirth, maintaining a serious expression. “That is not due for 4.8 months.” 

The room grew silent and still as Kathryn tried to process her response. “Wh-what do you mean?”

Seven met her eyes, refraining from saying anything more. She enjoyed the widening of Kathryn’s eyes as she caught on. Looking back and forth into her eyes, she let loose her grin as Kathryn crashed her mouth against hers once more. 

“One question, darling?” 

Seven reluctantly nodded.

“4.8 months? What’s the occasion?” 

Seven contemplated whether or not to reveal her reasoning, but considering her lover's excitement at the idea of marrying her, she thought it only fair. “It is the day we met.” 

A soft, loving smile met her and she accepted the equally soft and loving kiss.

Kathryn pulled away slightly, resting her forehead against Seven’s brow for a few moments before they returned to the cards.

  
  


_ Who woulda thought? Everyone! Ensign Brant owes me his holo time for two weeks. Thanks!  _

  
  


_ If anyone can handle you, it’s her. (And that goes for her, too.)  _

  
  


_ Are we going to have a party to celebrate?!  _

  
  


_ Get it!  _

  
  


_ Just our luck—all the beautiful women are either taken or into each other. All the best!  _

  
  


They read through every card, the blonde occasionally pressing a kiss to her lover. 

Kathryn was proud that she’d only shed a few tears, the gesture had touched her greatly. She was thankful for their support, it would make things far easier, but she knew it wouldn’t have mattered if they disapproved. She was only human. And she was in love.

However, it didn’t slip past her that there were a couple people missing, one in particular who had been difficult since Seven had joined them. Seven couldn’t be made privy to the information before, but now that they were together, finally, she knew it was time to acknowledge the issue that could complicate things.

“There’s someone missing here,” Kathryn asserted as Seven set the stack on the table. 

She put a hand gently to Kathryn’s cheek. “I know, Kathryn.” 

She nodded, taking Seven’s other hand firmly and twining their fingers. How long had it been since hope and happiness had enveloped her as it did when she was with Seven? How much of their relationship would she sacrifice if she continued to baby a full-grown, adult man?

“He will either come around or he won’t,” Seven offered softly. 

“The thing is…” Kathryn turned to gaze at the blonde. “I know I should, but I just don’t give a damn. I love you.” 

Seven smirked and pulled her down onto the bed again. “Perhaps we should have a wager.” She ran her fingers over Kathryn’s thigh and grazed her center. 

Kathryn hummed, purring, “and what kind do you suggest?” 

“I am certain we can think of something.” 


End file.
